Matoranisches Universum
thumb|230px|Eine Karte des Universums. Das Matoranische Universum ist ein Universum, welches sich innerhalb eines riesigen Roboters befindet. Geschichte Erschaffung 250px|thumb|left|Die Erschaffung Mata Nuisthumb|150px|Karda Nui Vor über 100.000 Jahren, auf Spherus Magna, schufen die Großen Wesen, mithilfe der Av-Matoraner, das Universum. Es war ein gewaltiger Körper, Mata Nui, und dort fanden die Länder, Insel und Reiche, die man als Matoranisches Universum bezeichnt, ihren Platz. Dazu wurde ein Wesen, namens Tren Krom geschaffen, das über die Matoraner von Karda Nui aus, wachte. Dann wurden Artakha und Karzahni geschaffen und sie bekamen beide jeweils ein Reich. Danach wurde Helryx, die erste Toa, von den Großen Wesen erschaffen und sie legten den Grundstein für Metru Nui. Helryx half dann bei dem Aufbauen der Stadt der Legenden. Um vor eventuellen Gefahren vorzubeugen wurde die Hand von Artakha gegründet und Helryx wurde ihre Anführerin. Etwa zeitgleich wurden die ersten Rahi erschaffen. Dann wurde die Kanohi Ignika geschmiedet und unter dem Vulkan Mount Valmai, in der Kammer des Lebens versteckt, um auf ihren Einsatz zu warten. Etwas zuvor wurde Mata Nui zum ersten Mal erweckt und Tren Krom wurde auf eine andere Insel gebracht. Später wurde die Hand von Artakha aufgelöst, da ihre Methoden nicht die besten waren. Deshalb erschufen sie den Orden von Mata Nui, eine friedlichere Geheimorganisation, die alleine dazu da war, dem Willen des Großen Geistes zu gehorchen. Auch die Bruderschaft von Makuta wurde gegründet und hatte ihren Sitz auf Destral. Sie waren dazu da neue Rahi zu erschaffen und die Welt somit im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Später wurden die sechs Toa Mata von Artakha erschaffen, deren Aufgabe die Erweckung Mata Nuis war, sobald er in Gefahr war. Sie wurden von dem späteren Grubenwächter Hydraxon ausgebildet und wurden danach nach Karda Nui gebracht um die dort lebenden Av-Matoraner zu beschützen. nach der Fertigstellung der dortigen arbeiten wüteten die Energiestürme in Karda Nui und die Toa Mata gingen in den Codrex, um dort in Toa-Kanister zu steigen und dort mehrere tausend Jahre auszuharren, bis sie gerufen wurden, um etwas zu tun, falls jemand dem großen Geist etwas antat. Auch die Barraki wurden geschaffen und bildeten die Liga der sechs Königreiche. Als diese jedoch rebellierten, wurden sie von Makuta Teridax besiegt und von Botar in die Grube gesperrt. Es war zu dieser Zeit als Teridax begann, seinen Plan auszudenken, und er begann dasselbe Ziel wie die Barraki zu verfolgten, die Stürzung des Großen Geises Mata Nui selbst. Irgendwann trafen sich zwei Wesen, "Alt" und "Der Schattige" und gründeten eine Organisation, mit dem Titel "Dunkle Jäger". Diese Gruppe war brutal und Gnadenlos. Sie waren für viele Überfälle im Matoraner-Universum verantwortlich. Die Große Zerstörung Nachdem die Liga der sechs Königreiche zerschlagen wurde, begann auf Metru Nui ein Bürgerkrieg, der dadurch, dass die Barraki keine Ordnung mehr im Universum hielten, die Große Zerstörung verursachte. Die Matoraner hörten auf zu arbeiten und dies alles führte dazu, dass Mata Nui so schwach wurde, dass er im Sterben lag. Ein Toa-Team, Jovans Team, rettete etwas später Mata Nui mit Hilfe der Kanohi Ignika, die man auf dem Südlichen Kontinent versteckt hatte. Dabei starb jedoch ein Teammitglied; deshalb brachten sie die Maske wieder zurück. Schließlich wurde auch der Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg von Teridax beendet, was zur Folge hatte, dass vom Anführer der Bruderschaft der Makuta, Miserix, jedem Gebiet ein Makuta zugeteilt wurde. Teridax bekam als eine Art Preis Metru Nui. Teridax und einige andere Makuta waren darüber unzufrieden, dass Mata Nui all die Ehre zukam, sie dachten, es wäre eigentlich ihr Verdienst, da sie die Rahi des Unviersums herstellten und die Matoraner schützten. So eröffnete Teridax den anderen aus der Bruderschaft seinen Plan, Mata Nui zu stürzen und die Herrschaft des Universums an sich zu reißen. Miserix gefiel der Plan gar nicht, doch er unterlag Teridax im Kampf, und so wurde dieser der neue Anführer der Bruderschaft und lies anordnen Miserix zu töten. Krika, der dafür zuständige Makuta, tat dies aber nicht, sondern sperrte ihn auf der Insel Artidax ein. Der Krieg gegen die Dunklen Jäger thumb|150px|Metru Nui, die Stadt der Legenden Einige tausend Jahre später plante Der Schattige auf Metru Nui eine Basis für seine Dunklen Jäger einzurichten, doch Turaga Dume, Ältester von Metru Nui, schlug den Vorschlag ab. Daraufhin wurde Der Schattige so böse, dass er einige Dunkle Jäger losschickte um eine Kreatur, bekannt als Kanohi-Drache, zu befreien und ihn auf Metru Nui loszulassen. Die drei Jäger bewältigten diese Aufgabe und der Kanohi-Drache liess sich in Ta-Metru am Großen Ofen nieder. Aus lauter Verzweiflung sandte Turaga Dume Hilfenachrichten in die Welt aus und elf Toa, die ab da Toa Mangai genannt wurden, folgten diesem Hilferuf. Sie schafften es den Drachen zu besiegen und brachten ihn nach Xia. Die Toa beschlossen auf Metru Nui zu bleiben, doch ihre Zahl schrumpfte nach und nach; Tuyet, eines der Mitglieder der Toa Mangai, betrog ihre Brüder, indem sie den Nui-Stein mißbrauchte und Matoraner tötete. Danach schob sie die Schuld auf die Dunklen Jäger, die angeblich hinter dem Nui-Stein her waren. Allerdings erfuhren die beiden Toa Nidhiki und Lhikan bald die Wahrheit und bekämpften Tuyet. Lhikan besiegte sie und brachte sie in das Gefängnis, wo sie in der Nacht von Botar in die Grube gebracht wurde. Etwas später erklärten die Dunklen Jäger der Stadt Metru Nui den Krieg. Die Jägerin Lariska bot Nidhiki an, ein Mitglied der Jäger zu werden und später der Herrscher von Metru Nui zu sein. Nidhiki willigte ein, und auch er betrog die Toa. Lhikan war allerdings mithilfe eines anderen Jägers dahintergekommen, was Nidhiki vorhatte und hatte einen Hinterhalt vorbereitet. Dann zwang er die Dunklen Jäger für immer von Metru Nui zu verschwinden und Nidhiki mitzunehmen. Die Makuta indessen waren ein für alle mal Böse und beschlossen, einen der wenigen Gegenstände, die ihnen gefährlich werden könnten, zu stehlen, die Kanohi Avohkii. Makuta Kojol wurde diese Aufgabe auferlegt, da er über die Region Artakha wachte. Er griff mit einer Armee von Exo-Toa, Rahkshi usw. an. Zuerst hatte es den Anschein, als würde Artakha als Sieger hervor gehen, doch Kojol beendete seine Mission, wenn auch etwas anders als befohlen. Er stahl die Maske des Lichts und brachte sie nach Destral. Daraufhin bat Artakha den Orden von Mata Nui alle Spuren des Reiches zu verwischen. Dazu brachte der Orden von Mata Nui Kojol um und zerstörte alles, was den Standort von Artakha verriet. Die Große Katastrophe Teridax, der Wächter der Region Metru Nui, beschloss seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er entführte Turaga Dume und nahm dessen Gestalt an. Desweiteren borgte er sich die zwei Dunklen Jäger, Krekka und Nidhiki aus und holte sie nach Metru Nui. Desweiteren hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass alle Toa von Metru Nui tot waren, außer Lhikan. Dieser merkte, dass irgendwas in Metru Nui vor sich ging und erschuf sechs neue Toa-Steine. Diese gab er dann sechs ausgewählten Matoranern. Als er bei Vakama war wurde er von Krekka und Nidhiki angegriffen und festgenommen. Damit war auch der letzte Toa von Metru Nui verschwunden. Die sechs Matoraner gingen danach in den Großen Tempel und verwandelten sich dort in Toa Metru. Trotz ihrer Bemühungen schaffte es Teridax den Großen Geist durch einen Virus zu infizieren und in einen endlosen Schlaf zu versetzen. Zuvor hatte es Vakama jedoch geschafft aus allen sechs Großen Disks die Maske der Zeit zu erschaffen. Weil er durch den Weltraum wanderte, als er von Teridax in Schlaf versetzt wurde, viel Mata Nui in einen unbewohnten Planeten. Die Erschütterung, die dabei entstand wurde von den Matoranern fortan als Große Katastrophe bezeichnet. Diese Katastrophe hatte verheernde Auswirkungen auf das gesamte Universum. thumb|left|150px|Die Insel Mata NuiEin Teil des Südlichen Kontinents, Voya Nui, brach von dem Kontinent ab und trieb an die Oberfläche. Dadurch wurde ein Großes Loch in der Decke von Karda Nui geschaffen, durch das das Grubenwasser in das Herz des Universums eintrat und den Sandigen Grund von Karda Nui in einen Giftigen Sumpf verwandelte. Leitungen unter Metru Nui, durch die Protodermis lief platzten auf und sorgen dafür, dass es auf Mata Nui unheimlich schnell zu wuchern begann. Das Unterwassergefängis, die Grube, wurde zerstört und die Barraki bauten sich ein Unterwasser-Imperium auf. Auf Metru Nui hatte Teridax alle Matoraner in Matoraner-Kapseln gesperrt. In diesen waren sie betäubt und verloren ihr Gedächtnis. In einem letzten Kampf, um die Maske der Zeit, gegen Teridax, sperrten die Toa Metru den Meister der Schatten in Protodermis ein. Er rief aber zuvor noch Roodaka und Sidorak nach Metru Nui. Die Toa Metru brachten einen Teil der Matoraner an die Oberfläche, die Insel Mata Nui, und kehrten dann wieder nach Metru Nui zurück. Sie fanden die Stadt in einem Netz der Schatten vor. Nach einigen Abenteuern besiegten sie Roodaka und Sidorak und brachten auch die restlichen Matoraner nach Mata Nui. Im Kampf hatte Vakama aber ausversehen wieder Teridax befreit. Tausend Jahre später erweckten die Bewohner von Mata Nui den Großen Geist mit Hilfe von Takanuva wieder. Er öffnete das Tor zu Metru Nui und die Matoraner kehrten in die Stadt der Legenden zurück, die sie nun wieder aufbauten. Es wurde jedoch bald klar, dass die Große Katastrophe auch schlimme Auswirkungen auf Mata Nui hatte, denn er lag im Sterben. Irgendwann während diesen Ereignissen brach der Vulkan von Voya Nui aus und erschuf ein neues Stück Landmasse. Als die Lava erkaltete beschlossen die Matoraner auf dieses Gebiet eine neue kleine Stadt, Mahri Nui, zu bauen. Dies taten sie auch, jedoch brach das Land bald ab und versank, mitsamt seinen Bewohnern im Meer. Dabei landete sie auf dem Gebiet, auf dem die Barraki ihr neues Reich erbaut hatten, das sie sich nach der Großen Katastrophe errichtet hatten. Die Maske des Lebens Voya Nui thumb|Voya Nui, Standort der Kanohi Ignika|150pxDie Toa Nuva wurden losgeschickt um die Maske des Lebens auf Voya Nui zu finden. Allerdings wurden sie dort von den Piraka besiegt. Da lange keine Nachricht, geschweige denn ein Lebenszeichen der Toa Nuva, erschien, wurden sechs Matoraner losgeschickt um sie zu suchen. Takanuva begleitete die Matoraner bis zu einem Tor, durch das keinerlei Licht dringen konnte. So ging er notgedrungen wieder nach Metru Nui. Die Matoraner landeten hingegen im Reich von Karzahni und dort wurden ihnen ihre Masken abgenommen und gegen andere ersetzt. Ein Matoraner half den sechs aber zu fliehen. Sie wurden in Toa-Kanister gesteckt und wurden von der Energie des roten Blitzes Getroffen. Dadurch verwandelten sie sich in Toa Inika. Sie landeten auf Voya Nui und fanden dort den Matoraner-Wiederstand. Er erzählte ihnen von der Situation. Sie fanden auch Axonn und dieser erzählte ihnen, wo die Maske des Lebens war, in einer Kammer tief unter dem Mount Valmai. Die Toa folgten der Anweisung und gerieten dabei immer in Konflikte mit den Piraka. Schließlich erreichten sie die Kammer des Todes. Sie schafften es sie zu passieren und landeten in der Kammer des Lebens. Dort besiegten sie Vezon und Fenrakk, und auch deren Verwandlung in Vezon und Kardas. Die Ignika fiel jedoch in das Wasser und die Toa Inika folgten ihr. Die Toa Nuva machten sich währenddessen zurück auf den Weg nach Metru Nui um von dort aus die Erweckung von Mata Nui vorzubereiten. Mahri Nui thumb|left|150px|Mahri NuiDie Toa Inika folgten der Maske des Lebens in den Endlosen Ozean. Durch die Steinerne Kordel erreichten sie diesen und wurden von der Kanohi Ignika in die Toa Mahri verwandelt. Dort unten fanden sie die Unterwasser-Stadt Mahri Nui. Desweiteren fanden sie die Barraki und ihr Reich. Der, auf einem Po-Matoraner entstandene, Grubenwächter Hydraxon sperrte Matoro ein und stellte ihm Maxilos vor. In wirklichkeit steckte Teridax in dem Roboter und befreite Matoro später. Er führte ihn zu dem alten Eingang der Grube. Als die Toa Mahri und Maxilos wieder zusammen waren, erfuhren sie, dass sie die steinerne Kordel zerstören mussten um Mata Nui wecken zu können. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Maske wieder in Gewalt der Toa. Axonn tauchte auf und evakuierte die Matoraner, mit der Toa-Tiefseeraupe. Dann zerstörten die Toa die Kordel und Voya Nui fiel an seinen Platz am Südlichen Kontinent zurück. Matoro folgte der Insel. Dadurch wurde das Loch in der Decke von Karda Nui wieder abgedeckt und das Wasser fiel nicht mehr in den Sumpf. Währenddessen hatten die Toa Nuva Aufgaben gestellt bekommen. Sie befreiten die Bahrag, welche die Bohrok freiliesen. Diese begannen nun mit ihrer Arbeit. Als die Insel Mata Nui zerstört war teilten sich die Toa Nuva auf. Gali ging zurück nach Mata Nui um den genauen Standpunkt des Roten Sterns herauszufinden, währen Tahu und Kopaka eine Reihe Vulkane stillegte. Als alle Aufgaben erfüllt waren, sahen sie wie der Stab von Artakha das Universum reparierte. Danach wurden sie nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Etwa um die selbe Zeit stellte Brutaka das Bündnis der Angst zusammen und sie gingen nach Artidax um dort Makuta Miserix, den ehemaligen Anführer der Bruderschaft von Makuta zu befreien. Die Toa Hagah bekamen vom Orden von Mata Nui die Aufgabe Teridax zu verfolgen. Dazu gingen sie in einen Gang, unter dem Kolosseum. Herrschaft der Schatten Die Toa Nuva haben mittlerweile, in Karda Nui, alle sechs Schlüsselsteine gesammelt und den Codrex geöffnet. Im Inneren opferte sich Toa Ignika, den sich die Kanohi Ignika aus Bewunderung vor Matoro gebaut hatte. Dadurch wurde der Große Geist erweckt. Jedoch hatte Teridax die Kontrolle über seinen Körper genommen und Mata Nui in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt. Die Maske schoss er dann aus dem Universum. Die Matoraner Metru Nuis wurden, nachdem Teridax dem ganzen Matoranischen Universum von seiner Übernahme berichtete, alle versklavt, und der Po-Matoraner Ahkmou wurde der neue "Turaga" der Stadt. Bara Magna Monate später, nachdem Teridax seine ganzen Kräfte entdeckt hatte, verließ er Aqua Magna um Mata Nui zu suchen und zu töten. Er kam nach Bara Magna, wo er gegen Mata Nui, der mittlerweile einen anderen Roboterkörper besaß, bekämpfte. Während dem Kampf ließ er Rahkshi und Skakdi-Armeen, geführt von Nektann, los, um die Bewohner des Planeten zu bekämpfen. Takanuva und Tahu flohen allerdings, und machten sich auf die Suche nach der Goldenen Rüstung. Teridax schien den Kampf gegen Mata Nui zu gewinnen, und forderte Bara Magna von nun an als sein Terretorium. Mata Nui gab aber nicht auf, und Teridax entschloß sich, den Planeten durch seine Gravitationskräfte zu vernichten. Damit zog er allerdings auch unwissentlich die zwei Monde Bara Magnas an, was er nicht bemerkte. Teridax spürte aber, wie seine Rahkshi-Truppen durch Tahus Goldene Rüstung alle dezimiert wurden, was ihn schockte. Mata Nui nutzte diese Gelegenheit um den Makuta gegen einen der ankommenden Fragment der Monde zu schubsen, was Teridax´ Hinterkopf traf und ihn tötete. Durch seinen Tod fiel das Licht, die Hitze und die künstliche Schwerkraft aus, weswegen die Bewohner des Matoranischen Universums zu dem neu vereinten Spherus Magna flohen. Inseln, Kontinente und Orte thumb|221px|Mata Nui *'Metru Nui', die Stadt der Legenden, liegt unter einer eigenen Kuppel und ist mit der Insel Mata Nui verbunden. Die Insel Metru Nui funktioniert als Mata Nuis Gehirn. *'Karzahni' liegt südlich von Metru Nui und ist ebenfalls unter einer eigenen Kuppel. Die beiden Kuppeln von Karzahni und Metru Nui sind durch ein Stück hügeliger Landmasse verbunden, die von Jaller, Nuparu und ihren Kameraden benutzt wurde um nach Voya Nui zu kommen. *'Zakaz', Xia und Stelt bilden eine Inselkette in der Nähe von Karzahni und dem Südlichen Kontinent. *Der Nördliche Kontinent befindet sich Nördlich dem Südlichen Kontinent und südlich von Karzahni, steckt also zwischen den beiden Inseln. Auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent befindet sich die Tren Krom Halbinsel. *'Artakha' befindet sich westlich dem Nördlichen Kontinent. *'Odina', Nynrah und Visorak bilden eine eigene kleine Inselkette, die östlich von dem Südlichen Kontinent platziert ist. *Der Südliche Kontinent befindet sich ungefähr in der Mitte des Universums. Einen großen Teil davon macht Voya Nui aus. Voya Nui brach bei der großen Katastrophe vom Kontinent ab und trieb an die Oberfläche, südlich der Insel Mata Nui. Die Toa Mahri zerstörten aber die steinkordel und brachten Voya Nui somit wieder zurück zum Südlchen Kontinent. *'Mahri Nui' entstand durch einen Ausbruch von Mount Valmai auf Voya Nui. Dadurch wurde eine neue Landmasse erschaffen, die die Matoraner ausbauten. Diese Landmasse brach jedoch ab und versank im Meer. Als die Toa Mahri die Steinkordel zerstörten wurde auch Mahri Nui zerstört. *'Karda Nui' liegt unter dem Südlichen Kontinent und ist unter einer Kuppel. Durch das Abbrechen von Voya Nui kam Grubenwasser nach Karda Nui und verwandelte den Boden in einen Sumpf. Bei der Großen Katastrophe und den Energiestürmen wurden große Teile von Karda Nui zerstört. Karda Nui ist das Herz von Mata Nui. *Im Süden des Univerums befinden sich zwei Inselketten. In der einen befindet sich Artidax; das Exil von Miserix, in der anderen ist Keetongus Heimatinsel und Tobduks Heimatinsel, auch bekannt als Visorak. Auf einer weiteren Insel lebt Botars Rasse, die früher von Pridak regiert wurde. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles *Bionicle Legends *Bionicle Adventures *Bionicle World *The Mutran Chronicles *Bionicle: Das offizielle Comic-Magazin *Toa Nuva Blog *Dwellers in Darkness *Federation of Fear *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *Into the Darkness *Takanuvas Blog *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Reign of Shadows *Tal der Furcht *Alles, das glänzt *Wiedergeburt Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum